Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (7 - 5 \times 4)) \times 10 $
$ = (6 + (7 - 20)) \times 10 $ $ = (6 + (-13)) \times 10 $ $ = (6 - 13) \times 10 $ $ = (-7) \times 10 $ $ = -7 \times 10 $ $ = -70 $